This invention relates generally to computer networking, and in particular, to a protective cap that connects to a connector of an Ethernet communications cable to prevent the accumulation of electrostatic charges on the cable which may damage network equipment during hook-up, and also to prevent physical damage to the cable connector during handling.
Local area networks (LANs) have grown tremendously in the last few years. And, leading the way in the growth of LANs is the Ethernet type LAN. Ethernet was first developed in the mid 1970s. By the early 1980s, the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) developed a standard for Ethernet designated as IEEE 802.3, which has been universally adopted by the network industry. From the early 1980s until the present, the IEEE 802.3 standard has undergone many revisions, including the addition of new features such as switched Ethernet, Fast Ethernet, Gigabit Ethernet, and others. The present invention relates to the newest communications cables for Ethernet networks, namely categories 5e, 6 and higher performance cables specified by the TIA 568 and ISO/IEC 11801 standards.
The new Ethernet communications cables specified in categories 5e and 6 have several advantages over cables specified in categories 1 through 4. Namely, categories 5e and 6 cables are capable of higher bandwidths, have improved insulating dielectrics, and better conductivity. One drawback of these cables is that they tend to accumulate electrostatic charges fairly easy. For example, when these cables are handled, dragged, and routed through building walls, they accumulate relatively large amounts of electrostatic charges, resulting in voltages as high as six (6) kilo-volts (KV). When such a cable is subsequently connected to a network equipment, the electrostatic charges on the cable discharge through the network equipment generating a relatively high current pulse. This relatively high current pulse can cause damage to the network equipment.
Another drawback of these cables and the connectors at the ends of the cables is that they can be subject to lots of physical abuse. This can occur during transportation, handling, and routing through walls and other conduits, etc. A damaged cable or connector can make a network equipment inoperable, or be a source of errors for the network.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method of protecting a communications cable against the build-up of electrostatic charges. There is also a need for an apparatus and method of protecting a cable and its connectors from physical damage. Such needs are met herein with the protective cap and method therefor of the invention.
An aspect of the invention relates to a protective cap and method therefor for preventing the build-up of electrostatic charges on a network communications cable and also for protecting the cable ends and connectors from physical abuse. The protective cap comprises a socket housing for receiving a connector of a network communications cable that has a plurality of wire mediums, and a shorting electrical conductor to electrically connect together the wire mediums when the connector is received in the socket housing. The build-up of electrostatic charges on the cable wire mediums is prevented by the shorting electrical conductor electrically connecting the wire mediums together. The network communications cable is protected from physical abuse by the socket housing at least partially enclosing the cable connector.
In the exemplary embodiment, the protective cap is designed to be used with category 5e, 6 or higher network communications cable as specified in ISO/IEC 11801 standard typically used in Ethernet network systems. Accordingly, the protective cap is configured as a RJ45 female socket housing as specified in IEC 60603-7 since these types of network communications cables typically use an 8-pin modular plug/jack as specified in IEC 60603-7, commonly known as an RJ45 connector. At least the cavity of the socket housing may be formed of a molded Styrofoam with an electrically conductive filler. When the cable connector is inserted into the cavity, the cavity deforms and the conductive filler makes electrical contacts to the wire mediums of the communications cable. Alternatively, at least the cavity of the socket housing may be formed of a plastic material having metallized pins designed for register fit with the RJ45 plug contacts. Each of these embodiments electrically connect together the cable wire mediums, which are twisted pairs of insulated wires for categories 5 and 6 cables. Other aspect of the invention relates to a combination network communications cable having such protective caps at their respective ends.
Another aspect of the invention relates to an electrostatic protected connector that causes, the discharge of electrostatic charges on a network communications cable as the cable connector is being mated with the electrostatic protected connector. The electrostatic protected connector comprises at least a partially electrical conducting housing having a cavity configured to receive a corresponding network cable connector. The electrostatic protected connector includes one or more contacts to make electrical connection with one or more corresponding contacts of the corresponding network cable connector to electrically connect a network equipment hardware to the cable wire mediums. The electrostatic protected connector further includes one or more electrostatic discharge contacts with paths to ground potential to make contact with the one or more contacts of the corresponding network cable in order to discharge electrostatic charges on the cable wire mediums prior to them making electrical connection with the network hardware equipment.
Other aspects, features, and techniques of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the relevant art in view of the following detailed description of the invention.